


Inform

by TourmalineShine



Category: The Peacemaker (1997)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineShine/pseuds/TourmalineShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanging knowing looks, with the same thought in her colleagues' minds: Dr. Kelly was going to be happier about Colonel Devoe surprising her this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inform

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment idea, so edits/improvements will eventually be applied. Just a little "deleted scene," right before Tom visits Julia at the pool (I've concluded in my mind it was no more than two weeks after the showdown in New York). The female characters in this ficlet were shown early on in the movie though their roles were quite minor, but I figured it'd be fun to expand a little on them, especially "Jody" played by Tamara Tunie, the woman they showed in a couple of scenes (the most prominent one being where Julia tells Tom to get his own coffee and Jody looked at both of them with that amused/knowing expression). I didn't realize she had a name until I actually went and checked on the cast. The character's name wasn't mentioned in the movie…makes me think there were deleted scenes with her; would've been interesting to know what they were if that's the case. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. ;)

Jody slipped some papers in her brief case, zipped it up and grabbed her purse. "I'm out," said the distinguished White House employee. This Friday had actually been a pretty slow and uneventful one for the group, a good thing in actuality, but left Jody feeling antsy for a good workout by the time the work day was over. She decided to go to the gym as had group leader and friend Dr. Julia Kelly, who'd been especially more than ready to get back to some laps in the pool since her doctor had advised she take it easy for a few days after the events in New York. Julia had gotten off earlier for the day for once, instead of leaving at five as she usually did.

Just a few feet from the door, Jody stopped in her tracks as a good looking and familiar man in uniform walked in.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Devoe," greeted Sue, Julia's co-worker and friend who'd just been walking past and also stopped.

He politely smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Ma'am." His keen eyes skimmed the room briefly before he looked back to Sue and asked, "Is Dr. Kelly in?"

"She left half an hour ago, sir," replied the young ash blonde.

He gave a small nod and his eyes dropped to the floor momentarily, and Jody inwardly smirked a little as she noted the disappointment on his face. She knew this had been coming, from day one, and even more so after she'd heard some of what Julia and Colonel Devoe had been through together on their assignment. It'd only been a matter of time…a little less than two weeks? Oh yes. The slow and uneventful day was now becoming interesting.

Tom spoke again. "Oh. Do you have any idea where I might be able to find her?"

This time Jody decided to speak up, "She mentioned she was going to stop by the Y this afternoon. She's most likely there now, swimming laps."

The twinkle returned to the Colonel's eyes as he smiled again. "Thank you, ladies. Have a good day."

"You're welcome Colonel, and same to you."

After he'd exited, Jody and Sue turned toward each other. Exchanging similar knowing and amused looks, with the same thought in their minds. Tom Devoe was going to surprise Julia again, and they had a strong feeling she was going to be much happier about it this time around.


End file.
